(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for simultaneously measuring interior temperature and fine dust in a vehicle, and more particularly, to an apparatus for simultaneously measuring interior temperature of a vehicle and fine dust in the air by controlling a flow rate of the interior air.
(b) Background Art
A dust sensor used for a building or home is typically intended to detect the number of dust particles using a characteristic that various gas materials absorb light of certain wavelengths or scatter light. Such a dust sensor is provided with an additional heating device to generate air flow forcibly.
Meanwhile, for a vehicle, interior air flow in the vehicle is not as stable as that in the building or the house, a variation of the interior air flow occurs based on an air discharge amount and a mode of an air conditioner system, and irregular interior air flow may be generated by user operation such as opening or closing of a window during driving of the vehicle and the like. Therefore, when a conventional dust sensor configured to detect the number and concentration of particles of fine dust in a stable state of air flow is used (i.e., dust sensor for a building and a house), there is difficulty in applying the conventional sensor to a vehicle since accuracy and reliability are reduced. In this regard, since the conventional dust sensor may acquire valid measurement values in a stable state under which a variation of air flow is not severe, it may be difficult to apply such a conventional dust sensor to the vehicle in which unstable air flow occurs frequently.
The above information disclosed in this section is merely for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.